


Spideypool: Flirty chat (sorta)

by xX_AVJ_Xx



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No words, Text Flirting, Texting, flirty wade, friends flirting, hes just joking tho, just a photo with words, maybe he meant some of it, wade being flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_AVJ_Xx/pseuds/xX_AVJ_Xx





	Spideypool: Flirty chat (sorta)

                                                                      


End file.
